Tom's beginning
by USMCSayianTom
Summary: Tom after getting away from his second captives lands on a planet with orcs and humans. these orcs are like off warcraft not the LOTR. those on earth still have a ways to go, and i wonder what the warning will come of. launguage will come in l
1. Meet Tom

Tom's Beginnings

Chapter 1

The Games

Me: hello I finally got my DBZ story revised and back on track put more story to Tom's life instead of just giving bits and pieces of every 3 or 5 years. So I hope you enjoy

Tom: heh my first year was pretty good along with the next 40 years all kinds of things happened and kept me entertained. Too bad The Games don't come in until about half way and you only see two events but there are descriptions of 6 more. Now this is only my second month so here you go.

A young man, tan skin, black hair that sticks up in spikes, and what is to be assumed sweatband and shirt, sets down on the bed, he has inside a secret government building and sighs. This is Tom, about 3 months ago he was a normal guy, but then after nearly being hit by seven falling stars and finding out they were Dragonballs, his life changed drastically.

His first wish being that the magic orbs were incased in unbreakable glass so they could not spread across the planet like their supposed to.

Second he turned himself and his friends into immortal sayians.

Third and last he wished for training gear: armbands 5 pounds, boots five pounds, shirt 20 pounds, a cape 15 pounds, and a gravity watch so he could increase the weight when ever, it currently being on 5 times gravity.

He moves to sitting Indian style and begins to meditate. 'Blasted government people watching me to make sure I can't become stronger so I can break out. And to think if I hadn't chased that crook and stopped him I wouldn't have ended up here because I wouldn't be known by any officials.'

In the morning Tom is put in another room with two chairs in the middle. "set down," the guard orders him. Tom grumbles but obeys and sets.

A man in a MIB like suit is already sitting in the other and watches Tom. "now Tom you know why you're here don't you?"

"you people think I could be a menace to society, blah, blah, blah. I get the picture. Now what am I in this room for. You already have some of my blood and found I'm no longer human, so what now."

"we ran some other tests on that blood and found that there was no way it was drying up nor killed by the most dangerous germs."

"hmm so your deeming me the answer to all disease."

"yes but even so it also proved you too dangerous to keep since your body may very well not be able to die later on. With how strong and fast you've proven to be and how resistant your blood is. I'm afraid we have to terminate you now before you gain too much."

both he and the guard put on gas masks. Tom raises an eyebrow as thick smoke is poured into the room.

Smiling he stops breathing, winces in pain as he claws his own arm, and finally incasing some smoke, in a ki barrier, around his new wound, forces the poison in the air into his blood. The other two watch in stupor as the arm starts to react to the poison by twitching but soon stops.

"what'd you just do?"

"thanks mister that may have just helped me." Tom takes a deep breath and grabs the guard's gun as he raises it. "tsk, tsk someone could be hurt with that."

Tom punches the guard and sends him flying backwards. The other guy manages to get his gun out but Tom's disappeared. "What? where'd he go?"

"right here." the guy is knocked out by a blow to the back of the head and Tom is shown as he falls.

"poor humans too bad this is my home planet or I'd have to hurt you worse for that. But now I believe I must take my leave. So long." his aura flaring Tom launches into the sky and leaves Earth.

'shame I have to leave my friends here but we'll meet up later.'

several minutes later his flight through space is interrupted as he smacks into a not seen object. "owe that hurt." a giant ship turns off it's cloaking, as a claw grabs Tom and pulls him inside.

"blast all the luck I'm having now. I escape from a government prison on Earth only to be captured by one in space."

"your not going to like this one at all little man." Tom's new guard says as he walks up to the cell.

"hey just because your race is twice as tall and big as me doesn't mean I'm a little man. Stupid aliens."

"heh well your going to be thrown in the games for our people's amusement, small fry, so be ready only the winner survives." laughing the large humanoid leaves. 'well now I'm really glad I was given immortality.'

The games look like the Olympics. Tom is standing on a platform, above his head are rings that extend to another platform about 20 feet away. His competition, name of Kay, on that platform.

A ref appears on a big screen television above the roaring crowd. "the object of this game as always is to attack your opponent and to knock them onto a spike below." Tom looks down to see a field of spikes between the platforms.

"now remember you can't use your hands to swing since you must punch or pull him off. Now will the contestants take their places?"

'heh if anything I'll just gain more strength from this so my luck might actually be good disguised as bad.' using his tail to grab a ring Tom lifts into the air. Kay is obviously monkey-like as well seeing as his feet grips two rings on his side.

"now begin!" the Ref calls out. Tom using his ki to swing and his speed to move his tail from ring to ring charges.

Kay, true to the monkey statement earlier, is moving his feet like a pair of hands. They get within range and Tom dodges a punch and manages to get behind him.

Before the monkey-feeted warrior can turn around Tom lets himself drop, and before he falls too far his tail grabs the other's neck.

"ack what're you doing, you small fry?"

"hey I may be small but I can weigh enough to make you fall like this."

"but you'll fall too?"

"oh I got a plan don't worry. Hmm how much can your feet hold?"

"my feet are very strong I push about your weight every day. So don't expect to make me fall with your weight."

Tom raises his watch, "so all I have to do is this and…"

Doubling the gravity Tom smiles as there's a tug and Kay's feet give out. Tom quickly pushes another button turning the gravity off and spinning around uses his falling enemy as a spring board to jump up and grabs a ring with his teeth. Kay goes wide-eyed seeing that, right before he lands and gets a spike through his stomach.

"and Tom, amazing, wins. And to make sure these games don't lose their honor at what he did. Tom'll now face every game until he loses and the rest of his team will then enter." the Ref shouts over the screen. Tom looks back to his 'teammates' a large variety of aliens. 'heh I may have just saved their lives.' Tom goes through 7 more games.

Archery; got an arrow in his chest and his opponent got one through his hand and into his face since the hand was in front of his face.

High Jump; hit the bar and the mat disappeared to reveal acid.

Racing; a steamroller tied to each racer the faster one pulls the roller over the other.

Swordsmanship; he lost an arm, chest was cut several times, and his face was cut. Only injury his opponent maintained was a sword into his heart during an opening.

Skiing; avalanche followed you and you had to knock your rival into it, plus finish line set to have a door close the instant someone passed trapping the other.

And last Rock Climbing; Gladiator-like had to pull rival off then get to top, biggest thing is that it's on the inside of an active volcano, the mountain that they skied on, set up in the stadium.

Now he stands in front of the Home team's leader for the final event, an all out Brawl. All the spectators are booing Tom as he stands, arms crossed, and glaring at this rival.

"folks this is unprecedented. The fool who ran into our ship…"

"hey shut up Ref guy or your next."

"has made it all the way by himself. And since we have no cells prepared for guest team survivors and even if he lost this, his team having more members would automatically win. So that will be dealt with, no one beats the Home team!" turning around quickly, Tom sees his 'Teammates' blasted and killed by a spectator, who, along with everyone else laughs and cheers for him to lose. 'these beings only want blood and only from other beings. I guess I'll have to rid the universe of these guys.' "What's wrong? Didn't like your, useless, teammates killed." He begins laughing. "Mort I'll avenge those people by killing you and destroying this ship. No one else will have to go through these games." "heh right like that could happen. Now let's begin."

Me: well now looks like they got him mad. I wonder how the fight will go on. Of course I'll try to make that good so hopefully no one will be disappointed by it.

Tom: well I'm definitely going to hurt and kill them.

Me: well I got a surprise for you Tom. And incase your wondering why I'm 'Me' my name is Tommy and I'm going by that so not to confuse who's talking since just two letters diff. later.


	2. First Fight

Tom's Beginning's

Chapter 2

Tom's First Real Fight

Mort disappears and appearing behind Tom kicks him in the back of the head. Tom stumbles forward before catching himself. He turns around only to be meet by a fist.

Tom crashes into the nearby stands causing the alien spectators to runs from the spot. "looks like you may be good in the games but fights prove no good to you."

the rubble is blown away and Tom points a hand at his rival. red ki appears in his hand,

'heh I better show mister king of these games I don't give a care for his race after putting me through these games. Hmm but what should I call my attack, red ki and a lot of shoots bah Red barrage will do it's for more then one purpose after all.'

"I don't know what your doing but do it cause I'm getting bored."

"Fine Red Barrage." several hundred different ki beams shoot out his hand and Mort disappears reappearing behind Tom.

"all that time and you miss. Ha you aren't very good."

"wasn't exactly aiming at you bud."

"what?" Mort looks at the attack to see it hit and kill everyone in the stands that he was in front of.

"what are your fans going think when you don't block or stop an attack that kills them."

Mort in anger jabs his fist into and through Tom's back coming out his chest. "ahh cough, oh that was good. But you're gonna have to torture me to make up for that."

Mort blasts Tom off his hand with his other hand. "oh I am going to torture you, I'll break all your bones and cause all of your blood to leave your body before I'm through."

"just try it Mort." Mort flies forward and unleashes a barrage of attacks, punches, kicks, ki blasts.

When it stops and the smoke clears Tom is a bloody mess. He moans in pain for a few seconds before laughter can be heard. "oh man I am really going to have to hurt you. But I will thank you for this."

Mort becomes confused as Tom stands straight up healed of any wound that he had. "what how'd you do that?"

"Sorry but I can sort of unnaturally heal myself."

"Unnaturally?"

"yes for my race it'd take a while to heal but something has happened to me to let me heal whenever. So take your best shoot you'll just be weakening your self," 'and strengthening me hehheh.'

"fine but I want to see how far this healing deal you have goes." Mort appears behind Tom and pulls his arms behind him. "question, can you regrow a lost body part?"

Tom cries out as Mort tears both his arms off. "Well can you?"

"actually since you really want to know. There is no way your gonna beat me, never. And the reason why is yes," His new arms popping out of his shoulder, Tom turns to glare at Mort.

"and just for that Mort, you lose another section of spectators. Red Barrage," Tom quickly launches another attack into the audience effectively making Mort even angrier.

'good get good and angry. Teach me a lesson being immortal you'll just waste energy and being sayian I'll get strong enough to kill you all soon.'

"Gamers ploy." Mort blasts Tom into the air, he appears in the direction Tom is and blasts him back the other way. Tom hit's the ground and bounces over a net that appeared out of no where. On the other side he bounces off the ground again before Mort appears over there and kicks him back. Basically a game of one man tennis develops with Tom as the ball and Mort using ki blasts, kicks, and round about double fisted hammering to keep Tom going. Mort after about a minute finally blasts Tom after launching back towards the net and stops the game letting Tom crash into the net.

He manages to stand finally and heals himself once again, 'weird attack and what's even weirder is my clothes are healing as well. Oh well at least I won't need um replaced.'

"well Tom I say I'm just about finished with you, when I win this game I'll be legendary and the most praised of my race. Game Over" Mort pulls his hands back as green ki appears in them. Thrusting his hands forwards the ki shoots towards Tom.

'Game Over? man this guy is into these games too much. Argh Damn it that hurts.' the smoke clears and a large gapping hole as well as a missing leg is revealed as the damage down to Tom.

"blast that attack was supposed to kill you." the missing body parts regrow as Tom glares at Mort.

"Oh now your in trouble. Cause I'm losing my weights now." Mort watches as Tom pushes the button on his watch to shut the gravity off. "now Mort we fight, no holds barred, and by ourselves, no spectators." Mort races forward but Tom kicks him away and fires two more blasts, destroying the rest of the stadium. The Volcano in the center of it erupts causing the background to become like a scene like on a planet getting ready to explode.

"hmm didn't expect that to happen but oh well the lava and random explosions will kill any survivors until we're through, and I blow this place up." Mort Shouts as he powers up seething at all of his fame being burned down, like plants in a fire. "you die NOW! GAME OVER!"

'red barrage won't work to stop that obviously so what'll I do. Hmm well I might as well try it.' Tom pulls his hands back and twitches his eye at the amount of ki going into Mort's attack.

'he's trying to kill himself alongside me now, which would be fine but I don't want to experience death just yet, maybe later.' Mort launches his attack as Tom calls his.

'please work,' "FINAL FLASH." the familiar attack of Vegeta's launches from Tom and hit's Mort's beam.

Sayian strength proves to be handy as all the pain and healings he's done makes his attack stronger then Mort's.

Mort is engulfed in the attack and the blast hit's the wall of the ship and explodes.

Minutes later among the debris of the ship Tom heals himself once again.

'blasted shock waves of ship exploding,' he looks around, 'hmm looks like everyone is gone and dead here now. So I guess it's time to go find somewhere else to have fun.'

Tom picks a random direction and flies off, hopping it won't lead back to Earth since he wants some more fun.

But back among the debris bits and pieces of something comes together and reforms into Mort. 'blast it all now where is Tom, he was flying through space when he was found so that means he's still alive. Huh oh there he is, Tom I'll make you pay for everything you've done to me if it's the last thing I do.' Mort then blasts off after Tom.

Back on Earth

Several people have been wondering for a few months where their friend was. These six beings are meeting in a park to discuss and try to figure out what's happened.

"So anyone have an idea where Tom might be. You guys have known him longer then I have." a female, with blue eyes and brownish near black hair, asks.

"Well Alex, judging by the fact that Tom disappeared about a month after those seven asteroids hit the Earth, that we have brown furry tails now, and the weird urge to work out, train, and fight. I would say something Tom has wished for about three years now has finally come true." one of the others answer.

"and that would be what SpiritFin?"

"Well he had a tendency to imagine himself in the cartoons he watched, and for DBZ he told me he wanted to be a sayian. But the only way that something like that could happen is…"

"if he found a way to have a wish granted. Those seven meteors do you think they could've been real Dragonballs like off of the DBZ show?"

"Most likely since he disappeared and we gained these," he holds his tail up.

"so where would he be?"

"Well he said he'd like to explore the universe if that happened to him and get stronger. So that's probably where he is."

"so what do we do since he obviously doesn't want us on that adventure of his?"

"Well we're sayians now right?" everyone nods their heads.

"why don't we follow our instincts to train since Tom's doing that?" everyone shrugs.

"okay then we might as well, Tom'll get a beating from me when we find him for not taking us with him."

everyone sweatdrops as they break off to spar.

Tom: heh that's the end of this chapter. So Arthur guy, why did you name your cousin SpiritFin in this story.

Me: well his real name is Steven which is the same as one of my friends, it'd be confusing between the two, and because of that I needed to change one or make an alteration to one, and knowing my cousin using SpiritFin as a username in his online Games I thought it best to change his. Besides it is slightly a battle name and I plan on using real names; for my friends and a few enemies. Battle names; for most of my character's family later on. Or names that deal with the person slightly. Mort for instance his name and the way he survived the battle should tell ya what his deal is. And if not you'll find out when both of them meet again. Next chapter Tom will find a new home for himself for about 20 or so years.

Tom: which would make me at least a 37 year old man still looking 17, immortality is great.

Me: not too great though considering after a while you'd want to forget how old you are, unless you like making people go 'but you can't be THAT old. No way.'

Tom: well after a long time it would be cool then since the number would be unbelievable. I mean example a guy over one-hundred-thousand years old still looking seventeen very weird unless you're a Kai since they may live that long. We better go before we ramble on more and reveal too much of what may be future deals. Bye.


	3. Orc Planet

Tom's Beginning

Chapter 3

A planet similar to Earth, but much different shaped continents. Mostly green this planet is inhabited by creatures that one would think only to see in a mythical story; Dragons, Ogres, Trolls, and so on. The most unique about this planet though is it's two dominant races, Humanoids just like those on Earth and another group who's only difference is that they are green skinned, haired, and red eyed, Orcs.

And at this moment an army from both races were marching towards each other ready to do battle. "all right men CHARGE!"

both armies now run towards the other, but before they clash something crashes into the ground between them. Both armies stop and stare as a being stands up revealing himself.

"Man that entry into a planet's atmosphere is dangerous. Glad my weights aren't on or else that might've hurt."

a human steps forward, "hey wizard out of the way we're fighting here."

"Fighting?" Tom looks around noticing the two different armies before, "hey, now I'm no wizard. And before you say anything I'm not human either so don't accuse me of that."

"well then what are you? Your not Orc, no green. Your not Ogre, too short, thin, and don't sound that stupid."

"you just called me stupid, I'm not stupid you baka, you're the one who's stupid and can't think. I'm not from this world so shove it."

"I don't know what you just said but I know you insulted me."

"wow I guess you are smarter then I gave credit for."

the human growls and points at him, "ARCHERS FIRE!"

all the archers, previously pointing at orcs, aim at Tom at the command and launch their arrows. Tom hurriedly waves his hand and causes a wind that deflects most of the arrows.

The few that weren't stopped hit Tom in his chest, should, arm, and one in the leg. The orcs blink at this display of this warrior, to them, now that they see he can endure multiple arrows.

The human on the other hand, being that the warrior insulted him, growls in aggitation. Tom glares at the human as he grabs an arrow and yanks it out then looks at it.

"oh you have just sealed your fate. And this attack is getting plenty of practice, Red Barrage!" everyone, orc and human, watch in wonder as the beams launch from Tom and the humans quickly begin to run after a few of them are hit and they see it kills.

All the humans vanish into a nearby forest the red blasts continuing to follow them. Tom turns and looks at the orcs, eyebrow raised in wonder what they will say to him.

An orc, with a limping left leg, steps forward. "don't worry warrior, we orcs are not like those humans. We will not assume you are anything that you maybe not. So tell us who and what are you if you please?"

"My name is Tom, I traveled here from another planet. I am a sayian, all of my race are warriors, we live to fight and kill. But unlike the rest of them," 'if there are any,' "I do not just think about that. I'll only fight if made mad or if asked to."

"very well. Since we have won this battle we will celebrate. And only if you join us Tom would the celebration be complete since you won the battle for us."

"and because of all that I'd be like a guest of honor, right?"

"yes, Tom you would be so will you join us?"

"sure I don't see why not and I really haven't eaten anything in about three days. Blasted being held prisoner by two separate groups of people."

"you were held prisoner?"

"oh don't worry about that. One doesn't know how to travel through space and the other I killed since they put me through torturous games."

Tom follows the orc army into the woods nearby. Another meteor-like thing crash lands several miles away.

Mort stands up and looks around glaring at the humans who he landed near. "bah these aren't worth anytime. Hmm now where is Tom."

Mort senses around, the humans are too frightened by how big he is compared to them.

"there he is. Not too far away from here. But the group he's in, if I attack and Tom proves to be just as hard when our fight was ending, then they helping could pose a problem."

Mort looks back at the humans and smiles, "these guys are obviously not of his race, energy too different. And their different then the ones Tom's with, which means they may help me." Mort begins laughing as the humans cower.

Back with Tom he has been led into the village of the orcs. The village looks like any normal village one would expect during the medieval ages.

Tom is leaning against a wall drinking some of the beer that they had given him. He looks around watching the Orcs dance and talk about the battle.

Everything stops when an orc with big muscles and a wolf-like creature following him stands up on top of a stage dancers were on. This orc like the others has green hair and red eyes but he has a scar on his face, is wearing his armor still despite all the others have switched to normal type clothing.

His voice is pretty deep as he talks. "my tribe, we have, thanks to our new friend, won the battle and without any casualties. This party is mainly to thank him. Now to become associated with our new friend, may he come up here and tell us about himself."

"sure I might as well. Anything that you guys hate just in case?"

"why?"

"well I might have run across something like them and if so I'd like to talk about it." 'and not if that something happens to involve me.'

"well, Magic, evil doers, and immortals are what we hate most. But if you've fought immortals than you'd still be fighting them unless they agreed to leave if you managed to hurt them so much."

'hehheh immortals huh well there goes telling them about that. "now I'm a sayian…"

Tom explains what he is, minus immortality, he tells them of his old home planet, explains that sayians naturally live to be really old but still look really young, and finally of the 'games' he was put through.

"hmm well now that was some adventure Tom."

"thanks… uhh come to think of it I don't know anyone here."

"of course, I am the Warchief, so call me that."

"right I'll learn others later right now you're the only one I need to know." Tom yawns, "man it's late I should get find a place to sleep."

Tom blinks as several female orcs push their way to the front of the crowd and wave their hands, "come to my house you can sleep with me." most say jumping trying to get Tom to see them.

He sweatdrops, "uh okay, but no thanks ladies I'll just sleep in a tree for now. I'll make myself a home later." everyone watches as he jumps backwards and lands in a nearby tree.

'well I avoided a very dangerous situation there. I better make my home soon. _Yawn_ man despite being immortal I can still become sleepy hopefully I can work on that and change it later.'

Tom glances and senses around, 'hmm the strongest beings on this planet are either magic users or giant beasts. Hopefully I won't run into them anytime soon.'

Tom leans back and falls asleep. In the morning he agrees to train some of the orcs. And this is basically how the next few weeks goes; Tom trains the orcs and fights any human army that may attack.

Until one day, during an attack. Tom punches a human in the face sending him flying backwards and turns around only to be blasted by the human behind him.

Tom blinks then jumps away, all of the human army gathers round him. 'okay these guys can ki blast who taught them that?' he launches into the air as the humans run at him, but they end up crashing into each other.

Several humans jump into the air and follow him. But they soon stop and smile at him.

"well, well. Tom we meet again, at last." Tom turns around in surprise and becomes more surprised when he sees Mort. "what how are you still alive?"

"I'm immortal Tom you cannot possibly beat me." Mort begins laughing as Tom's right eye begins to twitch, 'great just great I got myself an immortal rival. Blast this idiot.'

"now I'll just finish you right now, humans FIRE" Tom looks around watching as all the humans pull their hands back in similar styles as Mort, 'oh great I hate this guy,'

"Game Over!" Tom sighs as every attack hits him. When the smoke clears Tom has bruises and cuts all over his body. Mort becomes confused, "what? but how are you barely hurt by all that energy?"

"I'm a member of a species that grows stronger after fights Mort, and with all the fights and damage that's been done to me you guys are just really pathetic." Tom points a hand down towards the humans, "Red Barrage!"

all the humans scatter, but an improvement has obviously been made to the attack, as while chasing after their prey the attacks suddenly change course and hit another human that may have just been flying past it in the other direction.

Soon all the humans are gone leaving just the two immortals. "sigh you know Mort if you really want to beat me then you yourself should get stronger. anyway If you attack me again I will blast you a million miles away from me. later"

Tom begins flying back towards the orc village when a ki blast hits his back. Tom turns back and quickly charges an attack, "alright then fine, FINAL FLASH!"

The attack hits Mort and sends him flying, Mort tries to roll aside to get off the blast but finds out that it's gone all the way around him, thus not allowing him too.

Tom boasts the power and soon Mort is pushed into space and thrown a couple light-years before he finally stops.

Tom is breathing heavily, "man pushing him that far away really took it out of me. But hopefully it's too far away and he can't sense me and therefore can't return for a long time."

he turns and heads back to the village to tell what happened in this battle. After which Mort is deemed an opponent that they all would fight if he came back.

In outer space, Mort is floating around looking very angry.

"so he becomes stronger after fights huh, and has he ever, he managed to push me far enough away where I can't tell which way is back. Blast him! Guess I'll work on myself rather then making another army."

Mort sighs then begins to meditate.

Back on Earth the other immortals are in a desert, surrounded by dead humans.

"tell me what we're doing again? Cause I thought we were saving humans?" a tall immortal, dressed in black and looking like a Goth, asks.

"well Steven this is a great work out, and we are saving humans. These are evil ones who're kidnapping American civilians that came over here to help and cut their heads off."

"yeah, terrorists. Ya know their actually pretty pathetic when it comes right down to real fighting. They prefer to go after a few people at a time or pull surprise attacks on people that aren't expecting anything."

all heads turn as one of the humans tries to get up. "well, well, what do we have here? A survivor I don't think so." Steven walks over but is stopped by SpiritFin, who's taller.

"wait, Steven this might help us more if we 'ask' him where any more of his 'gang' might be."

Steven grumbles but backs down as SpiritFin walks over and picks the human up, "alright I'm gonna ask you a few simple questions and if you don't answer your gonna be sorry."

the man speaks but not in English. "So you don't speak English huh. Alright we'll go find an Arabic translator. Come on guys."

everyone shrugs and follows. Later they have found one and are standing in a room. (okay now I'm just gonna skip some instructions since all this'll be is SpiritFin asking questions and the translator going back and forth with translating.)

"now where are your other friends, Higher up ones?"

"he says that he won't answer you can't kill him you'd just have no one to ask then."

Fin laughs, "oh man you have no idea what we can do to you do you. We don't even have to kill you in order to make you want to talk."

"Prove it." smiling SpiritFin grabs the terrorists arm and squeezes, causing the man to cry out in pain. "ya gonna talk now." shouting in his native language, the man nods his head. seconds later they blast out of the building they were in for the questioning and head towards the mountains nearby, Alex behind them all,

'I'm glad we're helping here but I wish Tom was here as well, we'd have more fun with him around, and besides my new instincts are irritating me about him.'

Tom: I really dislike that Mort.

Me: yes but luckily he'll be taken care of for good later but it will be a while.

Tom: later mortals hope your alive to read the next chapter. (begins to laughs as the author sweatdrops)


	4. Friends on Earth, and a Hydra

Tom's Beginnings

Chapter four

The small group of immortals land outside a cave and peer inside.

"this is where that human said the others were." they all head inside and look around not seeing anything.

"so where are they then?" Steven asks the two who's taken up the job as leaders.

"well I don't see anything how about you Fin?"

Fin doesn't answer as he walks over to a wall. "There's energy on the other side of this wall guys."

the others walk over, "hey he's right but that means their on the other side."

"uh duh Michael and you wonder why we make fun of you."

"hey! I'll show you I'm not dumb by opening the wall." everyone sweatdrops as he walks forward and punches the wall, a loud _thunk_ sound resounds through the cave as if the wall was metal. Michael, his face reveals he's in pain, pulls his hand away from the wall revealing that the punch has broken several fingers.

Everyone's laughter is cut short when the wall opens, going into the ceiling. "Hey I did it." everyone sweatdrops again as several humans are revealed behind the door, all of them wielding guns.

"Just who are you guys, and how'd you find us?"

"we're just concerned U.S. citizens who's come here to kick your butts."

"Michael you idiot."

"what?" his question is answered as the humans open fire. When the guns stop the Immortals are glaring at them, they bleeding from several bullets.

"what in the…" the human is interrupted as an Immortal suddenly punches him in the gut.

Fin then grabs his head and head-butts him knocking him back. Grabbing his shirt collar Fin directs the human's attention to the others who're breaking the bones and necks of the other humans who fired at them.

"your friends are lucky they only obeyed your command, as well as any other solders here but the ones in charge will have a more painful end I'm afraid, so you'll not die yet."

the sergeant's eyes widen as one of the solders is blasted before he can run away. Keeping hold of the sergeant Fin leads the Immortals through the door, healing themselves, the bullets are pushed out.

On the other side more shots are fired but none hit the Immortals as the human, SpiritFin holds, is used as a shield.

When the shots cease, the now dead human is dropped and all but the two sayians in charge move to attack. "heh these humans stand no chance against us."

"you okay SpiritFin your beginning to sound a bit different and cruel?"

"huh oh yeah sorry being turned sayian does have some disadvantages, but hey at least we're helping the world right?"

"yeah that's true." Alex watches as Fin dashes forward and ki blasts a random solder through the gut.

"but it's still gonna be a while before I get used to this." Alex then shoots a ki beam at a solder who was trying to sneak past her to escape. "Sorry I may be the only one to really have control over the instinct to kill all of you but I can't let you leave."

shifting to a determined look Alex dashes forward and joins the battle.

The humans are taken care of pretty quickly and the sayians crowd the ones in charge in a corner. The humans left alive glare at the sayians who heal themselves of small fire this time instead of large.

"so what should we do with these guys?"

"good question, of course they'll haft to die but how per say?"

"how about we turn them in, to the USA, so they can go on trial and be imprisoned instead of us deciding to kill them?"

"what and have other terrorists find out how these guys were beaten and try to kill them while in prison? Or, if their important enough, kidnap more citizens to exchange prisoners? no way can we let them go like that."

Alex sighs, "your right Fin they would do that wouldn't they, alright you guys do what you wish I'll look around and see if I can find anything…though I highly doubt I'd find anything."

she glances around at the devastation the fight had caused to the cave hideout, every building in ruins and some still on fire.

A couple weeks later, they did kill the last of the humans at the underground base but found no new clues to anything they could help out with.

so the group of Immortals have decided to have a round of free-for-all sparing match to keep themselves in shape.

With so many warriors though it would be hard for any one to keep up even if they could see it.

Ki blasts are being fired in almost every direction, creating craters throughout the wasteland they are sparing on.

Everyone seemingly on an agreed time frame pause the fight and float to the ground to heal themselves and rest. "man these past few weeks have been killer haven't they? I mean how strong are we by now do you guys think?"

"don't know Steven but so far it seems like the rest of you are remaining behind." "yeah and I hate you guys because of that." everyone else laughs

Back on the orc planet Tom is exploring the planet a bit, the warriors back at the village proved they could handle an army by themselves recently. He stops flying, allows himself to fall, and stops a few inches above the surface of a swamp and looks around.

"hmm that large energy force is here somewhere but where?" he floats around the murky swamp trying to pinpoint the energy he's picking up on.

"Beware Great Warrior!" a voice cries out stopping Tom.

"who are you? I demand you tell me."

"I am nobody important besides the fact that I can see into your future, and that you're here looking for a monster to fight. Which is how I knew to find you here."

"but why here, why not back at the village?"

"I practice magic, and you know how they view magic users. And before you ask the danger consists if you stay on this planet not just this swamp."

"what do you mean, and you still haven't told me who you are?"

"just beware what you do on this planet great warrior, if you stay you will do something that will both cause great harm to you and be of great help but if it's worth the pain to you then stay."

"blast it tell me who you are." the only reply that he receives is a roar as a 3 headed hydra raises out of the water in front of him.

"oh crap it's a hydra, darn it I wasn't wanting to fight one of these yet." the hydra snaps at him with one of it's heads, Tom dodges only to have to punch a second head out of the way. He quickly charges a blast and shoots the third head off.

The two remaining heads come at him from both sides, mouths wide open. The top of their mouths are caught by Tom's hands the bottom by his feet.

The middle neck sprouts two new heads, which look at each other then lunge at him. Tom's eyes widen and he lets out a small yelp as one clamps it's teeth around him. the parts of his arms and legs that were bit off are grabbed by the other heads and eaten.

One of the middle heads suddenly puffs out it's cheeks, as it's eyes turn yellow. The head explodes and Tom launches into the air, his arms and legs have been regrown.

The others three heads lunge at him, growling to himself Tom dodges and begins to punch and kick the heads. Only problem with this is his attacks knock off each head and two new ones pop out in it's place.

A few minutes later he shoots into the sky and looks down, to see about a hundred heads glaring up at him.

"this is the reason I didn't want to fight a hydra yet." he cricks his neck and stretches a bit before he zooms back down into the mess, resuming his attacks.

A battle rhythm builds up and soon despite the fact there are now hundreds of heads none can get close to him.

"lets just see how many heads you can handle. See where there's so many you can't do nothing but fight each other over a little bit of food, for eternity."

after another minutes of firing ki beams, he stops and pants. Quite possibly thousands of heads are now somehow on the hydra's body, causing the monster to look more like a giant bush.

"man that's one crowded body, but hopefully you have too many heads now and can't move your body." before he can chuckle the heads rush forward and tear him into very small parts, which each head fights over.

One of the parts quickly grows an entire new body and shoots upward, still losing it's new legs in the process. Tom moans in pain as his body is completely reformed.

"oh man that really hurt. And Majin Buu had made that look easy, being torn apart and still coming back… wait who's Majin Buu again?" the immortal sayian smacks the side of his head and shakes it.

"darn it why do I keep remembering weird things that don't have to do with me for." a few seconds of thinking he shrugs and looks down to see the mess of fighting hydra heads.

"can't really leave that there. Hmm, duh could've just blasted all of them earlier. I'm so stupid." Tom pulls his hands back and charges an attack.

"Final Flash!" the large and powerful hit's the multithreaded monster and vaporizes it. Landing Tom looks around at the hydra pieces lying on the ground.

Smirking he grabs a chunk with blood seeping from it and ingests it. Immediately the poison that flows through the veins of all hydra's takes affect, causing the sayian to bend over and cough.

But he just laughs to himself, "just more power for me, and more immunity." an arm begins to shake as he flies off, just barely making it out of the swamp before collapsing onto the ground.

Me: That's the end of this chapter, Tom will face some serious problems in the future, but hopefully with his immortality he will survive.


End file.
